vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nameless Hero (Gothic Series)
|-|Gothic= |-|Gothic II/Night of the Raven= Summary The Nameless Hero is the player character and protagonist of the of the Gothic series. Initially thrown into the mining colony on the island Khorinis as a simple prisoner convicted for unknown crimes, the Hero, under the guidance of the necromancer Xardas, eventually slayed the Arch-Demon known as the Sleeper, an avatar of the evil god Beliar. Although the Hero almost died in the process he was later brought back by Xardas to defeat the army of darkness called to Khorinis by the Sleeper, including its dragon generals, as well as another avatar of Beliar in the form of an Undead Dragon. After that, the hero made for the mainland to settle the conflict between the three gods Innos, Adanos and Beliar for good, possibly leaving the known world together with Xardas for the Unknown Lands in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A | 8-A Name: Unknown, usually referred to as the Nameless Hero or simply the Hero, Holy Foe, Preserver of Balance Origin: Gothic Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Possibly an Avatar or Chosen of Innos, Possibly an Avatar or Chosen of Adanos Powers and Abilities: |-|Gothic= Weapon Mastery (can skillfully use one- and two-handed weapons as well as bows and crossbows), Magic, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Transformation, Limited Flight (via the Transform into Bloodfly spell), Telekinesis, Teleportation (to set locations via Teleport Runes and Scrolls), Fear Manipulation, Size Reduction and Statistics Reduction (can shrink non-human enemies via the Shrink Monster spell, making them physically weaker and more susceptible to attacks), minor Light Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with potions (can use potions to permanently raise his Dexterity, physical Strength, Vitality and Mana, as well as his Running Speed temporarily), Resistance to Fire, Magical, Arrow and Weapon Damage depending on equipment, Expert Hunter, Can forge simple swords using smithing equipment |-|Gothic II/Night of the Raven= Weapon Mastery (can skillfully use one- and two-handed weapons as well as bows and crossbows), Magic, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Transformation, Limited Flight (via the Transform into Bloodfly spell), Teleportation (to set locations via Teleport Runes), Fear Manipulation, Size Reduction and Statistics Reduction (can shrink non-human enemies via the Shrink Monster spell, making them physically weaker and more susceptible to attacks), minor Light Manipulation, Master Smith, Expert Hunter, Alchemy, Statistics Amplification with Alchemy (can brew potions that raise his Dexterity, physical Strength, Vitality and Mana, as well as his Running Speed temporarily), Resistance to Fire, Magical, Arrow and Weapon Damage depending on equipment, Memory Manipulation (can make people forget about his crimes or violence he inflicted on them using the Oblivion spell), minor Weather Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Insect Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Can force Dragons to talk to him and tell him the truth using the Eye of Innos |-|Gothic 3= Weapon Mastery (can skillfully use one- and two-handed weapons as well as bows and crossbows), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing (via various spells), Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, possibly Flight (via Shapeshifting), Telekinesis, Teleportation (to set locations via Teleporter Stones), Fear Manipulation, minor Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Master Smith, Expert Hunter, Alchemy, Statistics Amplification with Alchemy (can brew potions that raise his Dexterity, physical Strength, Vitality and Mana, as well as his Running Speed temporarily), Resistance to Fire, Magical, Arrow and Weapon Damage depending on equipment, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation), Animal Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, minor Weather Manipulation, Astral Projection, Rage Manipulation, can open almost any conventional lock with Magic, Mind Control, limited Time Manipulation (can create a bubble in which time passes more slowly via the Time Bubble spell), Can use the Night to Day spell to accelerate celestial rotation and make night into day Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (defeated the Sleeper, whose banishment caused his massive underground temple to collapse) | Multi-City Block level (defeated the Undead Dragon, who should be on par with the Sleeper as an Avatar of Beliar) | Multi-City Block level Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (can dodge lightning based attacks such as the Ball Lightning spell) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Can wield an Ogre Morningstar whose stone head is as large as his own torso) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level Stamina: High (Can fight through hordes of enemies without showing any sign of tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weaponry. Hundreds of meters with bows, crossbows and magic. Standard Equipment: The Sword Uriziel, Ancient Ore Armor, Magic Runes, Potions, various weapons, armors and equipment | The Claw of Beliar, the Eye of Innos, Magic Runes, Potions, various weapons, armors and equipment | The Scepter of Varant, the Staff of the Eternal Wanderer, Magic Runes, Potions, various weapons, armors and equipment Intelligence: Gifted. Mastered Rune Magic and Alchemy, as well as an ancient, long-dead language in only a manner of days. Weaknesses: His ability to cast spells and teleport is limited by his Mana supply. Spell scrolls are lost upon use. The Eye of Innos can only be used once before it has to be recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Gothic= *'Rune Magic:' The Hero casts spells with the help of a corresponding rune. The only limitation to how often these spells can be cast is the Hero's Mana supply: **'Light:' A magical light floats above the Hero's head, lighting up his surroundings. **'Healing:' The Hero magically heals himself. **'Fire Bolt:' The Hero hurls a small bolt of fire at his enemy. **'Fireball:' The Hero charges a fireball which he shoots at his enemy, setting them on fire. **'Storm of Fire:' The Hero charges a fireball which explodes on impact, setting nearby enemies on fire. **'Rain of Fire:' The Hero charges the spell and then causes fire to rain down in a large area around him, burning friend and foe alike. **'Pyrokinesis:' The Hero causes his enemy to helplessly float in the air and burn. **'Ice Bolt:' The Hero hurls a small bolt of ice magic at his enemy. **'Ice Block:' The Hero uses magic to trap his enemy in a block of ice. **'Wave of Ice:' The Hero releases a wave of ice magic that freezes both enemies and friends around him. **'Ball Lightning:' The Hero throws a ball of electricity magic, stunning his foe. **'Chain Lightning:' The Hero continuously fires electricity magic at his enemy. **'Fist of Wind:' The Hero charges the spell and on release causes a gust of wind to push back his foe, damaging them slightly. **'Storm Fist:' The Hero charges the spell and on release causes a strong gust of wind to push back multiple foes, damaging them. **'Death to the Undead:' The Hero instantly destroys undead enemies. **'Sleep:' The Hero causes his target to fall asleep instantly. **'Telekinesis:' The Hero can magically manipulate and pick up objects in a limited range. **'Control:' The Hero takes over the body of a person, completely controlling their movements as if they were his own. **'Charm:' The target becomes friendly towards the Hero. **'Breath of Death:' The Hero throws a ball of death magic at his foe. **'Uriziel's Wave of Death:' The Hero releases a wave of death magic, powered by the rune-stone taken from the sword Uriziel. *'Magic Scrolls:' These spells are only available as magic scrolls, which are lost upon use: **'Army of Darkness:' Summons six Skeletons and three Skeleton Warriors to fight for the Hero. **'Death to the Undead:' The Hero instantly destroys undead enemies. **'Fear:' The Hero causes his target to flee in panic. **'Shrink Monster:' The Hero shrinks a non-human enemy, reducing their strength and making them more susceptible to attacks. **'Summon Demon:' The Hero summons a Fire Demon to fight for him. **'Summon Golem:' The Hero summons a Stone Golem to fight for him. **'Summon Skeletons:' The Hero summons two Skeletons and one Skeleton Warrior to fight for him. **'Transform into Bloodfly:' The Hero transforms into a Bloodfly, allowing him hover over the ground. **'Transform into Lizard:' The Hero transforms into a giant Lizard. **'Transform into Lurker:' The Hero transforms into a Lurker, a big, water-loving reptile. **'Transform into Meatbug:' The Hero transforms into a small arthropod. **'Transform into Minecrawler:' The Hero transforms into a Minecrawler. **'Transform into Molerat:' The Hero transforms into a Molerat. **'Transform into Scavenger:' The Hero transforms into a Scavenger, a type of flightless bird. **'Transform into Shadowbeast:' The Hero transforms into a large, nocturnal predator known as a Shadowbeast. **'Transform into Snapper:' The Hero transforms into a small, arm-less, T-Rex-like dinosaur. **'Transform into Wolf:' The Hero transforms into a wolf. |-|Gothic II/Night of the Raven= *'Rune Magic:' The Hero casts spells with the help of a corresponding rune. The only limitation to how often these spells can be cast is the Hero's Mana supply: **'Light:' A magical light floats above the Hero's head, lighting up his surroundings. **'Heal Light Wounds:' The Hero heals himself. **'Heal Medium Wounds:' The Hero heals himself. More potent than the Heal Light Wounds spell. **'Heal Large Wounds: '''The Hero heals himself. The most potent of the three healing spells. **'Fire Arrow:' The Hero hurls a small arrow of magical fire at his enemy. **'Fireball:' The Hero shoots a ball of fire which he shoots at his enemy, setting them on fire. **'Large Fireball:' The Hero charges and then shoots a large ball of fire that sets his foe on fire. **'Small Fire Storm:' The Hero fires a projectile of fire magic that explodes on impact, setting multiple targets on fire. **'Large Fire Storm:' The Hero charges a projectile that causes a large explosion of fire magic. **'Fire Rain:' The Hero charges the spell and then causes fire to rain down in a large area around him, burning friend and foe alike. **'Small Lightning:' The Hero fires a small shot of lightning magic at his foe. **'Ball Lightning:' The Hero fires a ball of electricity at his enemy. **'Lightning Strike:' The Hero shoots a ball of electricity magic at his enemy that, should it connect, causes a lightning strike. **'Ice Arrow:' The Hero hurls a small arrow of ice magic at his enemy. **'Ice Block:' The Hero freezes a target with ice magic for a short while. **'Ice Lance:' The Hero shoots a lance of ice magic at his foe. **'Ice Wave:' A wave of ice emits from the Hero, causing damage to both friend and foe around him, as well as freezing them. **'Geyser:' The Hero causes a Geyser to erupt at his enemy's feet. **'Waterfist:' The Hero shoots a nonlethal stream of water at his enemy, which also pushes them back. **'Wind Fist:' The Hero shoots wind magic at a single enemy, damaging them and pushing them back. **'Dust Devil:' The Hero shoots a whirlwind at a single enemy, causing damage and trapping them inside. **'Storm:' The Hero creates a localized storm which rains shards of ice and causes lightning strikes. **'Breath of Death:' The Hero shoots a ball of death magic at his enemy. **'Wave of Death:' Death magic emits from the Hero, damaging friend and foe around him alike. **'Beliar's Wrath:' The Hero throws a projectile of black magic. **'Steal Energy:' The Hero damages his enemy, absorbing their life force and healing himself in the process. **'Cry of the Dead:' The Hero fires a skull of death magic that homes in on his target, causing massive damage. This depletes the Hero's Mana supply. **'Root Snare:' The Hero causes thorny roots to grow at his enemy's feet, trapping them. **'Insect Swarm:' The Hero fires a swarm of insects at his enemy, which cause damage and distract them. **'Holy Missile:' A powerful, holy attack that only damages evil enemies. **'Summon Wolf:' The Hero summons a wolf to fight at his side. **'Create Goblin Skeleton:' The Hero summons a Goblin Skeleton to fight at his side. **'Create Skeleton:' The Hero summons a Skeleton to fight at his side. **'Awaken Golem:' The Hero summons a stone golem to fight by his side. **'Create Guardian:' Summons a Stone Sentinel to fight at the Hero's side. **'Create Zombie:' The Hero summons a zombie to fight for him. **'Summon Demon:' A Fire Demon is summoned to fight for the Hero. **'Army of Darkness:' Six skeletons are summoned to fight for the Hero. **'Sleep:' The Hero causes his target to fall asleep. **'Fear:' The Hero causes his target to flee in panic. **'Shrink Monster:' The Hero shrinks a non-human enemy, reducing their strength and making them more susceptible to attacks. **'Destroy Undead:' The Hero instantly destroys any undead creature. *'Paladin Runes:' These are magic runes only available to paladins. **'Holy Light:' A magical light floats above the hero's head, lighting his surroundings. **'Small Healing:' The Hero heals himself. **'Medium Healing:' The Hero heals himself. More potent than Medium Healing. **'Large Healing:' The Hero heals himself. The strongest of the Paladin healing spells. **'Holy Arrow:' The Hero shoots an arrow of holy magic that only works against servants of evil. **'Banish Evil:' The Hero throws a projectile of holy magic that causes damage to evil enemies. **'Destroy Evil:' The Hero throws a projectile that causes massive holy damage to evil enemies. *'Magic Scrolls:' These spells are only available as magic scrolls, which are lost upon use: **'Oblivion:' The Hero causes his target to forget about crimes or acts of aggression he committed against them. **'Transform into Sheep:' The Hero transforms into a sheep. **'Transform into Wolf:' The Hero transforms into a wolf. **'Transform into Warg:' The Hero transforms into a mighty, wolf-like monster known as a Warg. **'Transform into Giant Rat:' The Hero transforms into an unusually large rat. **'Transform into Scavenger:' The Hero transforms into a big, flightless bird known as a Scavenger. **'Transform into Field Raider:' The Hero transforms into a huge beetle. **'Transform into Snapper:' The Hero transforms into a small, arm-less, T. Rex-like dinosaur. **'Transform into Dragon Snapper:' The Hero transforms a stronger, horned species of Snapper. **'Transform into Shadowbeast:' The Hero transforms into a large, nocturnal predator known as a Shadowbeast. |-|Gothic 3= *'Ancient Magic:' As Rune Magic was rendered useless in the preceding events of Gothic 3, the Hero now uses ancient, "true" magic, which does not require Rune Stones to cast: **'Light:' A magical light follows above the Hero's head, lighting his surroundings. **'Cure Disease:' The Hero cures any disease affecting him. **'Cure Poison:' The Hero cures himself from poisoning. **'Healing:' The Hero heals his wounds. **'Heal Other:' The Hero heals the target's wounds. **'Summon Flaming Sword:' Summons a flaming sword for the Hero to use. **'Banish Evil:' The Hero throws a projectile of holy magic that causes damage to evil enemies. **'Fireball:' The Hero throws a fireball at his enemy. **'Flame Wave:' The Hero emits a wave of fire magic that burns enemies around him. **'Bless Weapon:' The Hero blesses a weapon, which will increase its effectiveness permanently. **'Meteor:' The Hero calls a small, flaming meteor to fall on his opponent. The meteor explodes on impact, hitting multiple enemies. **'Fire Rain:' The Hero causes fiery projectiles to rain from the sky in an area around him. **'Word of Dominance:' This spell causes any human target to follow him and fight for him. **'Summon Animals:' This spell commands nearby animals to fight for the hero and attack his enemies. **'Telekinesis:' This spell allows the Hero to magically manipulate and pick up objects in a limited range. **'Tame Animals:' The Hero commands a single animal to follow and fight for him. **'Summon Goblin:' The Hero summons a single goblin to fight by his side. **'Ice Lance:' The Hero hurls a lance of ice magic at his foe. **'Frost Wave:' The Hero emits a wave of fire magic that freezes enemies around him. **'Open Locks:' Opens any conventional lock. **'Summon Golem:' The Hero summons a golem to fight for him. **'Time Bubble:' Creates a bubble in which time passes more slowly. **'Hailstorm:' The Hero creates a large hailstorm with him at the center with multiple lightning strikes hitting his opponents. **'Transfer Disease:' Infects the enemy with a disease, decreasing their stamina. **'Poison:' The Hero poisons his target. **'Lightning Bolt:' The Hero shoots lightning magic at his target. **'Summon Lightning:' A large lightning strikes multiple enemies. **'Amnesia:' Causes the target to forget the Hero's crimes. **'Terror:' The Hero is enveloped with an aura that causes those around him to panic and flee. **'Fog:' The Hero creates a small, localized patch of fog with the goal to decrease visibility. **'Bloodlust:' The target falls into rage and attacks friends and enemies nearby. **'Summon Skeleton:' The Hero summons a skeleton to fight at his side. **'Mind Travel:' The Hero releases his spirit, which he can control like his body, and is invisible. **'Summon Demon:' The Hero summons a demon to fight by his side. **'Army of Darkness:' The Hero summons five skeletons and five zombies to fight for him. **'Night to Day:' This spell causes the moon to set and the sun to rise. *'Druid Stones:' Using these stones, the Hero can transform into various animals: **'The Druid Stone of the Wolf:' Allows the Hero to transform into a wolf. **'The Druid Stone of the Lion:' Allows the Hero to transform into a lion. **'The Druid Stone of the Ripper:' Allows the Hero to transform into a monstrous boar. **'The Druid Stone of the Lizard:' Allows the Hero to transform into a giant lizard. **'The Druid Stone of the Lurker:' Allows the Hero to transform into a large, water-loving reptile. **'The Druid Stone of the Snapper:' Allows the Hero to transform into a small, T-Rex-like dinosaur. **'The Druid Stone of the Shadowbeast:' Allows the Hero to transform into a large, nocturnal predator known as a Shadowbeast. Gallery Soundtrack Gothic 3-Vista Point Gothic 3 Soundtrack - Corvus Corax - Is Nomine Vacans|Nameless Hero's theme '''Key:' Gothic | Gothic II/Night of the Raven | Gothic 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gothic (Game) Category:Tier 8 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Time Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Warriors Category:Boxers